


King and Queen

by integral_love



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Phil just doesn't know it yet, everything is a game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/integral_love/pseuds/integral_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are all pieces in a game. Coulson finds out his own role in the game and he is not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King and Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I own neither the quotes nor the characters but I still hope you enjoy this.

When Phil finally found time, after he had checked up on Fitz, made sure that the team was okay and slept for a few hours, he walked around the Playground exploring the new base. It was similar to Providence but brighter and slightly larger. After a few minutes he found what appeared to be the equivalent of the base director's office. The room itself was large but sparsely equipped with only a few books on a shelf and a map of the world hanging on the wall. What picked Phil's interest was a chessboard that sat on the only table in the room. Curious Phil walked towards it. The board was made of glass and entirely empty aside from the king and a small piece of neatly folded paper. Carefully Phil took the paper and unfolded it. The handwriting on the inside was clearly identifiable as Fury's but the message surprised Phil. It would appear that Phil was still in the dark about a few things even though he was the director of Shield now.

 

_You could be the king but watch the queen conquer._

 

Phil wondered what the message meant but suspected that the queen in question could answer it. If only he knew who the queen was.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
On Wednesday when she got to work she found a small packet lying on her desk. It was black with a dark blue bow and looked like a jewellery box though Maria was certain she knew no one who would buy her jewellery. She instepcted the item carefully, aware that if it were dangerous JARVIS would have already warned her. When she finally opened the box she found a pendant on a silver chain nestled in black satin. Surprised she pulled the necklace from the box and regarded the pendant. It was a chess piece, a queen, in matted silver. The design was minimalistic but upon closer inspection she found a small diamond embedded in the crown. With a swift move Maria put the chain around her neck and smiled before she searched the black box for the message she knew was there. She did not need to see the words to know the handwriting belonged to Fury.

 

_In chess don't bring out the queen early._


End file.
